


Two Things

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Names, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: Gabriel and Sam are applying for a marriage license, and they need to put Gabriel's last name on the application.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janimoon/gifts).



> so I promised jani about 50 years ago that i'd write her something about gabriel taking the winchester name
> 
> and i'm finally trying to finish up old writing projects

There are two things of which Gabriel is completely certain.

The first is that he loves Sam Winchester with every spark of his Grace, far more than he ever thought it was possible for an angel to love a human, and he wants them to be together for the rest of eternity.

The second is that he has absolutely no idea how human weddings work.

He proposes to Sam in the same way he does everything - in the heat of the moment. It's just the two of them, because of course it is, because there's no way he'd do this in front of Dean and Cas.

But now there's all these other things he has to think about, boring human things that he's always considered himself so far above. Like tax benefits and flower arrangements and memorizing a specific list of words that he needed to say in order to be allowed to have Sam forever.

Some things aren't so bad. Gabriel gets to visit a bakery and try out no fewer than twenty-eight different cake samples and he thinks that if he were a human, one who has a personalized heaven, this might just be it. He knows after the first cycle that cake number nine is the exact kind of fluffy vanilla that he wants for himself and Sam, but he pretends to be deliberating between three or four just so that he can get himself more free cake.

Some other things, too, are easy for him to cheat on using his powers. Sam wants to get married in a little countryside barn, possibly overlooking a lake, far away from anyone but the small handful of people they're inviting. He finds a few examples but they're expensive and booked out and far enough away that Gabriel really doesn't want to drive to take a look at them - so he snaps one up himself, walking distance from the bunker. Sam rolls his eyes, but he has to admit it's pretty great that Gabriel can customize it to his exact specifications.

But other things are just so, so tedious. Like suit fittings.

Gabriel learns that there are humans out there who plan weddings for a living, and he's never been more horrified. He thinks about making them the next targets of his pranks, but then he remembers that their lives are already terrible enough and they don't need him making them even worse.

Gabriel wants to give up on the whole wedding idea. Yeah, it had seemed great at the time, but now? It just feels like an unnecessary amount of work for something that's not going to change his and Sam's relationship in the slightest.

Until...

Until Sam starts to talk about applying for a marriage license.

"I can't exactly put 'the archangel Gabriel.' Even if they did believe me without any kind of proof of identification, I think the state of Kansas would be confused that the archangel Gabriel was suddenly applying for a marriage license in the year 2016, and it might cause a stir in the papers."

"Fight me, Sam," Gabriel rolls his eyes. "I don't care. I'm done with all this wedding crap. Make something up. Make me Gabriel Smith or Gabriel Reese or, hell, make me Gabriel Gabriel for all I care. I'm an archangel. We don't tend to give a crap about last names, there's not enough of us."

Sam scoffs. "Come on. This is a big deal. You think I wouldn't give anything to change my last name? Almost did while I was at Stanford. Didn't exactly want to be associated with the Winchesters. Family names are important, and you're lucky that you get to pick your own."

Gabriel stiffens, and he turns away from Sam. "You still feel that way? You still want to change it?"

"No," Sam says after a long, uncertain pause. "No, crazy as it sounds, I think being a Winchester has done me more good than bad in the long run."

Gabriel nods, slowly, closing his eyes. Even after all this time, he still finds it hard to say things like this while looking directly at Sam. "Yeah, I think it has for me too. So the reason I don't give a crap what you put on the marriage license is cause after we get married, I wanna be a Winchester too. Officially."

"Really? Gabe, you don't have to, that's an old fashioned tradition that loads of people don't even stick to anymore, especially not gay couples. Look at Donna and Jody-"

"Sam, please!" Gabriel's eyes snap open and he stares right at Sam, looking almost angry. "Listen to me. Archangels don't have last names, but we have names. And I spent a really long time trying to hide mine. I got out of heaven and I went into witness protection and I hid my whole identity and sometimes I still feel weird about being Gabriel, it reminds me of things that I don't want to remember. But if I was Gabriel Winchester, that would make me more than just Gabriel. That would make me... your Gabriel."

He blushes then, because that was sappier than he intended, but really there's no other way to say this. "And people talk about 'the Winchesters' as a collective unit - those Winchesters who are always together, who'll do anything for each other. I'd like to be a part of that. Of all the groups I've been associated with, none of them have ever meant anywhere near as much to me as you do."

He shrugs, forcing a small grin, too nervous for a real one. "So. Yeah. Gabriel Winchester. I think it could work. If that's... okay with you?"

There are two things of which Sam Winchester is completely certain.

The first is that he loves Gabriel enough to make every heartbreak in his past worth suffering, and that he would be honored to have Gabriel take his last name, that Gabriel fits perfectly with their messy, amazing, broken yet still fighting family.

The second is that he really needs to kiss Gabriel, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i blog [@casandsip](http://guardianangelmisha.co.vu)


End file.
